deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/Season 2 Episode 1: Norman Osborn (Movieverse) VS Batman (Nolanverse)
Norman Osborn (Movie), the billionaire scientist turned super villain who battles with Spider-Man VS Batman (Nolan), the Dark Knight of Gotham city who defends Gotham from the most vicious of villains Who, Is, Deadliest!? The battle of the rich: Good VS Evil season 2 kicks off with a bang as we pit two of the richest men in comic book turned movie history. Both bring an arsenal of devasating weaponry. Two will enter the ring, but only one will come out as we decide... Who is... The Deadliest Warrior!!! Batman Burce Wayne's parents were killed at a young age. He then inherrited Millions of dollars and formed his business from there, earning more money as he did. But rather than using that money to retire on a beach in paradise, he took the name batman and went out into Gotham to battle the deadliest of foes in Gotham city. Abilities: Batman is a skilled hand to hand combat. He is also extremely intelligent and is in absolute peak physical condition. Strengths: Very stealthy and has a gadget for just about everything. He is also extremely fit and skilled in combat. Weaknesses: This may not be a weakness, but he definetly will not kill. He also has no true super powers despite being one of DC's greatest hero. Batarang Movie.jpg|Several Batarangs Batarang b89.jpg|Another example of a Batarang. This version is collapsible Gauntlets.jpg|The bat gauntlets batman-vs-bane-behind-the-scenes-4.jpg|Batman using his combat skill against Bane batman-gadget.jpg|Batman using his EMP gun Bat-pod-767743.jpg|The Batpod batman-flight-ending-pic1_1275688813.jpg|Batman in flight Norman Osborn (Movieverse) Norman Osborn is the scientist who founded oscorp. After earing millions of dollars in oscorp. After earning so much money, he began weapons research and developed the goblin suit. As the Green Goblin, he terrorized the hero known as Spider-Man. He used a variety of hi-tec weaponry to attack his masked foe. Abilities: Osborn posseses super-human strength and is an extremely intelligent scientist. Strengths: Extremel intelligent, Goblin suit is more durable than that of Batman's. The glider allows high speed flight. He also posseses supe human strength. Strengths: His super strength and technology are going to be the main advantages in the Green Goblin's court. Weaknesses: His insanity. Razorbats.png|The razor bats spiderman-pumpkin-bomb.jpg|The pumpkin bomb Green Gob.jpg|The Green Goblin goblintrident.jpg|The Green Goblin with his trident Gob glide.jpg|The Green Goblin upon his glider. X-Factors Bat/Goblin Physicality: 87 / 98 Batman is an incredible warrior, but the Goblin's super human strength will surpass that of Batman anyday. EDGE: Norman Osborn Intelligence: 83 / 91 While Norman is an extremely skilled scientist and very smart, yes his insanity will be a slight hinderence, but the fact of the matter is, Batman relies on others to design his tec. Nroman makes his own and is one of the best scientists in Marvel comics. EDGE: Norman Osborn Experience: 95 / 88 Batman has received years of training and in combat experience. Norman Osborn just isn't on par with the level of experience as Batman. EDGE: Batman Armor: 87 / 90 Batman's armor, as durable as it may be, just won't be as durable as the Green Goblin's. EDGE: Norman Osborn Training: 93 / 79 Batman is skilled in many different forms of combat and weaponry. Osborn just didn't receive much training at all. EDGE: Batman Technology: 90 / 92 Batman has a great amount of tec, but his weapons are just not as advanced as the Goblin's. The Green Goblin's weaponry is highly developed and powerful. EDGE: Norman Osborn Weapons skill: 91 / 85 Batman has trained with weapons and is more proficient with them than Osborn. EDGE: Batman Notes *the Battle will be one on one *It will take place in Gotham city Voting IS CLOSED Prologue Gotham City December 8th 2012 6:45 PM Bruce Wayne stares upon the lit up city of Gotham from within his tall office builing. "Mr. Wayne," his red headed assistant calls to him. "Yes?" Wayne says, turning to face her. "Mr. Osborn is on his way up," She replies gently, handing him a cream colored file with the Oscorp logo on the front. "Thankyou," Wayne says, opening the file. The elevator dings and his assistant walks over. An elderly man in his mid to late 50s steps out from the elevator. A younger man and woman at his gripping folders. The three walk out of the elevator and up to Wayne and his assistant. Wayne extends a warm hand and is met by Osborn's cold and wrinkled hand. "It's nice to finally meet you," Wayne says politely, motioning towards a long mahogany table lined with leather office chairs. "As with you, Mr. Wayne," Osborn says, sitting in one of the plush chairs. His two assistants place the files in front of him and step back. "Thankyou," Osborn says quietly as he skims through the files. Wayne sits down across from Osborn and eases into the chair. "Well Mr. Wayne-" Norman began. "Please, call me Bruce." "Of course, Bruce, if your company is willing to supply the necessary research funds, then you will receive thirty percent of all the profits from the final product," Osborn continued. "Make it forty-five and you've got yourself a deal," Bruce said, leaning back into the plush chair. "Bruce," Osborn said leaning forward, "That leaves my company with a low profit margin." "You won't make any without my funds," Bruce countered. "Can we settle on forty?" Bruce's brow knit as he spoke, "Fine, forty percent of the profits?" "Deal." END PART 1 Gotham City December 8th 2012 7:45 PM Walking out from Wayne's office building into the chilly December night, Norman Osborn steps into the open door of his company car and grabs a wine glass from the ice box and pours a glass of expensive red wine into the crystal glass. Taking a sip of the sweet liquor, Osborn sighs and looks down at the files beside him. As the car begins to move away from the towers, Osborn slides out a small drawer from beneath the leather seats. Lifting a lid on the drawer, he stares into the small box. Within it, were 4 vials of the syrum surrounded in foam inserts. Picking up one of the vials, he stares in at the green liquid and shakes it gently. "Thankyou Mr. Wayne." END PART 2 END PROLOGUE The Battle Tearing the door from the Rolls-Royce sedan, the Green Goblin strides out onto the large suspension bridge. Tossing the leather wrapped door aside, he growls in anger. The goblin rips off the trunk lid and tosses it into the hood of a tractor trailer truck. Cars honk their horns and stop before the Goblin. An annoyed driver steps out from his car and yells at the Goblin, "Hey ya big freak, move!" The Green Goblin turns and stares at the driver with his menacing yellow eyes. Stepping backwards, the driver ducks behind his car door. Pressing a button lon his wrist, the Green Goblin activates the razor bats. 6 small golden balls lift up into the air from the trunk of the Rolls-Royce. Their bladed wings deploy and fly over to the frightened driver. The bats' wings slice and shred the man's pale skin to pieces and fly back into the trunk. The Goblin raises his arms and yells out, "Does anyone else have anything to say on the subject?!" The car horns immediately stop as he does so. Returning to his task, the Goblin grabs a large metal briefaces from the trunk. Placing the case on the ground, he unfastens the metal bolts and lifts the lid off. Staring into the case, he removes its contents: 6 Pumpkin bombs. Setting the grenades at his side, he stands and reaches further into the trunk. This time, he removes a large metal board; The Goblin Glider. Unfolding the side flaps on the board, he sets it on the ground. Grabbing the pumpkin bombs, he steps onto the board. He starts the glider and once again activates the razor bats. "Kill them all he says," flying off the bridge upon his glider. The razor bats lift off once again and attack the people on the bridge. Behind the now departing Goblin, the screams of innocent civilians as the razor bats tear into their flesh. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Bruce Wayne watches the news feed of the bridge attack from within his mansion. A news reporter worriedly points at a man in a green suit flying around on a metal triangle. Small razor winged balls fly around the area, blades slicing into civilians as they try to escape. A SWAT van pulls up and 5 Gotham SWAT members climb out, M4 rifles armed. Police cars surround a destroyed Rolls-Royce. "Come down or we will shoot!" a policeman with a megaphone yells. The man in the green suit looks over, giant yellow eyes glaring down at the policeman. "What? Shoot me? Oh I suppose I'd better get down then," he says sarcastically. He presses a button on his wrist, suddenly, the razor winged balls fly at the policeman. Blood sprays everywhere as he desperately struggles to fight of the machines. He reaches out for his fallen pistol just as his hand is sliced off of his wrist. The policeman screams in pain, and slumps over in a pool of blood. The razor winged machines lift up and return to the sky. A second policeman looks up nervously. "What do you want then?" he asks. "Bring me the Batman." The news reporter looks at the camera nervously just as the screen goes black. "Alefred?" Bruce asks. "Yes, master Wayne?" Alfred asks from behind. "I think we'd better bring him what he wants," Bruce replies, standing from his leather recliner. "Of course master Wayne." ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Blog posts